The Witcher romance
Introduction The purpose of this guide is to maximize your chances for romantic encounters in . All romantic encounters are listed here along with the method of obtaining them. Romance cards represent these encounters. You should be able to collect all the cards except three on any given playthrough, one of those being either Shani's or Triss' second card and the other two being two of the three Chapter V romance cards; at any rate, you can obtain one card for each woman who has one before Chapter V. If it is your intent to collect them all, then it would be a good idea to read through the whole guide for each chapter as soon as you begin that chapter, and then focus on it as much as possible to the exclusion of the main quest. This focus can be done concurrently with a focus on gathering money and/or leveling up; the main key is to not rush through to the end of each chapter or the end of the game. Prologue Triss Merigold Make time for her, after giving her the Potion for Triss. The main thing to remember is not to rush her back to the other witchers after giving her the potion. Chapter I Vesna Hood Rescue her from bandits, then walk her home, then schedule a late-night rendezvous at the old mill. Bring wine. If you forget the wine, you'll have to come back with it the next night. Be careful as she can be killed while walking her home. Peasant woman A peasant woman in a yellow and green dress provides a tryst in return for tulips. One other thing making her unique is that she usually comments on Geralt's weapons as he runs by: "Quite the dangerous one...". You find her previous "flower lover" (who suddenly disappeared) dead along the road to the southern cave entrance, with tulips on his body. A celandine plant grows next to the corpse. Abigail An opportunity will present itself near the end of the chapter, while in the cave that leads from the Salamandra hideout. Be sure to get the other Chapter I romance cards before getting to this point, as there will be no way to do so afterwards. Chapter II Shani After you do an autopsy on the corpse, you must speak with Shani again before opening the tower, or you will miss out on this Card. After Dandelion's party, give her a red rose. Morenn During the quest A Lost Lamb, after giving her a wolf pelt, the proper response to her question about romance without procreation will unlock her romance card. This card can be obtained until the end of Chapter III. The Gossip The way to get this card is to either give red women's gloves or a diamond to the Gossip who is walking around the Temple Quarter. She tends to stay around Roper Street, Hospital Street and the run from Peddler street to the gate to the dike. This might take several stabs at the conversation as she is easily distracted. Half-elf Woman After Geralt saves her in A Ghost Story, he can speak with her to get her card. She can be found in a house almost exactly opposite Vivaldi's place, across a small barrier -you can enter this part of the green light district from the St. Lebioda's Hospital side. Skillful choices in the conversation should lead to "I don't know what that means, but I know what you will say next" line. This card can be obtained until the end of Chapter III. Prostitutes There are a few ways to get this card. You can pay 250 orens to a prostitute; You can give a silver ring to a prostitute; you can complete the Working Girls quest and refuse reward, then give a flower (not an alchemical ingredient) to a prostitute in lieu of payment; or you can complete Working Girls, accept the cash reward, and get a discount on a prostitute's services (110 orens instead of 250). All the prostitutes share the same romance card; this doesn't include courtesans in Chapter III. Supporting the Squirrels at the bank in Chapter III will cause all the prostitutes in the temple quarter to inform you that they "refuse to consort with elf-lovers". But the Harbor Whore at the Dike either hasn't heard about the bank or doesn't care, the card can be obtained from her. Chapter III Triss or Shani, second romance card (mutually exclusive) You must choose to whom Dandelion should take Alvin. You can obtain the second romance card with the woman you chose to watch over Alvin, the one you didn't choose will be unavailable. Triss You must offer a gift of a ruby ring, and in speaking with Alvin, you must be strict with him at least once. Her second romance card is unlockable afterwards. Shani Shani wants a gift of a silver amber ring. When interacting with Alvin, you should indulge him (e.g., by giving him a sweet when requested). Princess Adda During the quest "A Posh Reception," dialogue options will lead to a task for Geralt to obtain some raw meat (Catoblepas Meat which you must have Triss conjure up after you learn of it from Velerad and Thaler) for her to eat. Adda will invite Geralt to her alcove for a cutscene and a romantic encounter. During the cutscene, before the romantic encounter (the display of the romance card), you see Geralt's amulet hit the floor and vibrate furiously. Blue Eyes/Courtesans (not to be confused with Prostitutes from Chapter II) Bring the Blue-eyed lass a gold sapphire ring, a sapphire, 500 orens, or 300 orens by presenting the House of the Night signet ring. She can be found on the ground floor in the House of the Queen of the Night. Queen of the Night Get upstairs by bribing the guard with some Fisstech, boxing him, or showing him the House of the Night signet ring. You'll need to talk with the queen once, then back to Patrick de Weyze, then back to the queen. Agree to spare the queen's life once, and experience a foursome with three of her sisters, who are types of vampires known as an alp. The romance card depicts a single vampire. Curiously, the cutscene prior to the romance card shows one of the sisters turning into a bruxa instead of an alp. Noblewoman There are two mutually exclusive noblewomen with whom Geralt can have sex; both have the same romance card. The first is a woman in a vermilion dress (over a white chemise, with purple trim on her headdress), found near the jester on John Natalis Square. She wants you to prove your manliness, either by presenting her with a kikimore claw or by offering her an insultingly low fee (0 works). The other option is a (possibly drunk) woman in white, near the town hall, who uses a "missing" silk scarf to start a conversation with the witcher. Rozalind Pankiera This romance card is available during the quest Dandelion's Lute. If you meet her before you receive the quest from Dandelion, you will have missed out on this card. Town Clerk To obtain this romance card, you should visit the upper floor of the City hall armed with a diamond. Seek out a clerk willing to be a "naughty girl" and turn on the famous witcher charm. Chapter IV Celina Be sure to have a ring for Celina before approaching the inn for the first time; you will not get a second chance at this romance card if you don't have a ring with you in order to get it the first time around. Any ring will fit the bill, despite her saying it must be better than her sister's ring. She may also be found in her home at the village. Lady of the Lake In order to get the romance card Geralt must first talk to the Hermit and ask him of the Holy Grail. Failing to do this will result in the romance option being unavailable. He must then tell the Lady of the Lake that he wishes to embark on "a miss...". She will get her hackles up and stop him right there (having only just told him that she takes a dim view of grail quests), but then the witcher says he was only jesting and they continue their conversation. She gets around to the fact that it is lonely being a goddess and while she is fully aware that her subjects may lust for her, they would never dare act on those feelings. She tells the witcher that he should compliment her, so he does, in a fairly lame manner, which she is quick to point out. Finally he gets an inspiration and decides to compliment her ass, saying it puts others to shame. This amuses her greatly and they finally get to know each other better. If he persists with the quest "of paramount importance" conversation, and it does initially sound noble, the Lady knights him "Sir Bonehead" and dismisses him from her sight, none too fondly. Geralt can then still speak with her, he can even backtrack on the grail quest, but no sex. And she tells him so, saying "you know not how much you have lost". So don't blow it! Elf Woman To initiate the sexual encounter, Geralt must give food of some kind to the sorceress in the Elven cave after completing the Daily Bread quest. She is quite combative in her attitude, but apparently that excites her too. Villager Obtain a sugardoll and give it to the one who asks for something sweet. But first, you should obtain or make a perfume (one strong alcohol, one aether, one quebrith, one vitriol; all the ingredients may be bought from Abigail next to the Inn if she was spared; the perfume can be boiled without the formula, it will be marked as unknown elixir but that is not a problem) and present it to one of the village girls who wants to bewitch her boy. And then one of the girls will tell you that she likes it, leading to sex. Chapter V There are three mutually-exclusive cards in Chapter V, the one you can get depends on your chosen path. Toruviel : Path of the Squirrels White Rayla : Path of the Order Nurses : Path of the Witcher Epilogue There are no chances for romantic encounters in the Epilogue, nor any chances to find any you missed from previous chapters. See also * Paths * The Witcher spoiler checklist * Romance cards Category:Romance cards Category:The Witcher (computer game)